


Behind the wall

by Y00niverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, Pure fluff no angst, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, domestic soonhoon, hoshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y00niverse/pseuds/Y00niverse
Summary: Jihoon was about to sleep when he heard crying noises next to his room. He decided to ignore it but the crying got loud so he decided to do something with it.Are they going to be friends or more than friends?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 14





	Behind the wall

“Okay that’s it for today jihoon.” Mr. Min ended their video call

Sigh

Jihoon stood up and laid in his bed again. Thinking what to do today since he still has a lot of time. He finished his class with Mr. Min early.  
he is home schooled.

“What do I do? I still have a lot of time.’’ Jihoon mumbled in his pillows

Jihoon decided to go downstairs and eat his lunch, He is alone in their condo. His mom went to work early and his dad died when he was still young. Jihoon ate rice and the dish that his mom cooked before going to work. After eating he washed the dishes and went back into his room  
He is playing piano when he received a text from his mom that she won’t be home tonight because of a business meeting. Well, Jihoon’s family is rich. They are living in a condo because it’s more convenient for his mom. 

He decided to kill his time by reading books and lessons, watching marvel movies, practicing his piano skills, writing some poems and songs, playing random beats on his computer. He didn’t realize that it’s night already. He is contemplating if he should order pizza or just cook ramen for his dinner. 

At the end he went to 7/11 near their condo to buy some ingredients because he decided to cook some real food. He knows that his mom’s going to scold him when she found out that he ate ramen or fast food for dinner.

He finished cooking and eating. He double checked the windows and the door if it’s locked. When he went to bed, he realized how tired he is, He was about to sleep until he heard some muffled crying noises. He decided to ignore it but minutes later it became loud. So, he can’t sleep. He went into the wall and lightly knocked into it hoping that the crying would stop.

He is on his bed again, trying to get some sleep but the crying doesn’t really stop. So, he knocked into it again but a little bit harder he loudly mumbled ‘’I just want to get some sleep’’ 

“S-sorry” Someone said

Jihoon is startled and where did that voice come from. Because he doesn’t have any windows on his room for a certain reason. 

“i-im really-y so-orry” he heard someone said again

He realized that it is from a guy who is crying, His neighbor. 

“why are you crying?” Jihoon tried to initiate a conversation with his neighbor 

Jihoon waited for a response but after minutes of waiting he doesn’t get a reply he decided to speak again

“They said that sharing your problems into a stranger can lessen the pain.” Jihoon heard a sniff again so he decided to sit against the wall and wait for the guy to calm down.

“Uh, It’s a bad day for me.” The guy spoke up

Jihoon hummed “okay, I’ll listen to your rants”

“My boyfriend and I broke up today because I saw him cheating on me with our sunbae.” The guy cried again  
Jihoon doesn’t know what to say since he doesn’t have an experience yet. He is single since birth. He decided to just listen.

“I gave my all to him and I don’t understand what’s still missing. I gave him the love and care that he needed. I made time for him, helped him but he still cheated. I feel insecure and I feel like I’m still lacking.” 

The guy is still crying so jihoon decided to speak again

“I don’t know what to say because I don’t have any experiences with that, we just started talking today but I can feel that you’re a great person. Sometimes giving your all is not good. You should save some for yourself. And maybe you aren’t for each other. I’m sorry I suck at giving advices.” 

The guy chuckled and it made jihoon shocked. “Yeah, you’re right he doesn’t deserve me. But it still hurts though.”

Jihoon chuckled too “Moving on takes time, you’ll heal soon.”

“Thank you for listening to me. I really appreciate it.”

Jihoon smiled “No worries.” 

“What’s your name?” the guy asked

“Lee Jihoon, you?”

“Nice to meet you Jihoon, I’m Kwon Soonyoung”

“Nice to meet you too soonyoung. I should sleep now.”

“Good night jihoon. I hope we can talk again.”  
“Good night soonyoung. Of course you can just knock at the wall when you want to talk to me” Jihoon stood up and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was inspired to write something again. I hope you will support this short fic. I'm so sorry for typos or grammatical errors. Kudos and comments are appreciated! It makes me want to write more!
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'll update as soon as I can


End file.
